The candidate proposes to use a mentored support period of five years for developing an expertise in child prevention intervention research. The grant will support training, course work, mentored relationships, empirical research, and other career development activities. The majority of this training will occur at JHU Schools of Medicine and Public Health. The following objectives will be achieved: 1) develop a theoretical, conceptual, and methodological understanding of child mental health preventive interventions; 2) learn biostatistical skills needed to analyze and interpret data from longitudinal prevention studies, 3) analyze an epidemiological longitudinal data set, 4) design, implement, and evaluate a family-based prevention intervention for child anxiety, and 5) disseminate findings from above research and develop an intervention grant proposal. The primary research vehicle for achieving these objectives involve two related prevention studies. The specific aim of Study 1 is to examine the concurrent and long term impact of parental anxiety on children's development and functioning using an existing seven year longitudinal data set from an epidemiological sample of youth. The specific aim of Study 2 is to conduct a controlled pilot evaluation of a family-based prevention intervention for reducing current levels of anxiety and preventing the onset of anxiety disorders in the offspring of anxious parents.